Nazo's adventures:Sonic the Hedgehog
by Fusionwarrior52
Summary: Leaving his world, Nazo leaves with Sonic and Shadow to focus his powers. Watch, er, read about all he goes through. For safety, this story will be set to T because future chapters WILL have language in them!
1. Chapter 1

Nazo adventures:Sonic's world

Pilot episode:Saying goodbye

I couldn't do it, say goodbye. My friends and family all waving. Sonic promised that he had a friend that could focus my strength but I'd have to stay in my hedgehog form. Shadow said he could teach me how to use multiple weapons at a time.  
"We have to go now, see ya later Mario." Sonic chuckled.  
"Bye, and don't worry hedgehog, I'll get stronger than you." Mario taunted. I rolled my eyes, I went to say bye to Arceus and Giratina.

"So, it's seems to be good bye. I will be back don't worry, then we'll see whose better Giratina." I laughed.  
"We both know I'll win. But still, it'll be fun."He patted my head. I walked over to Fleesveon.  
"Take care, and watch Darkrai for me, he will get out of hand."  
"Nothing I can't handle."  
Akward silence, just me staring at her, and vice versa. I pecked her on the cheek and sped off. Pharoh saw and stopped me.  
"Nice effort, maybe try her lips next time."He mocked.  
"Shut up, like You've kissed Weavile yet." I rolled my eyes.

Sonic, Shadow, and I went through the portal, I was stopped by Fleesy, who returned the 'favor' from earlier. Shadow grabbed my arm and pulled me through. I looked around to see a bright world, birds chirping and sunshining warmly.  
"I already have a house set for you, made completely out of vibranium." Sonic said.  
"Lets go then!"I said, and ran behind Sonic.

We got to a diamond light blue house that was 2 stories high and was pretty wide. Sonic tossed me the keys, and we went was bigger inside than outside, with a metallic blue wallpaper and polished wooden floors. It had 7 rooms and a HUGE kitchen. A big screen Tv was in the living room and had a Ps3 and an xbox next to it.  
"Wow, this is awesome. A huge place with consoles already in it. Thanks." I said cheerfully.  
"And you get to meet everybody." Shadow said turning off his Iphone. I wondered what he meant, untill someone knocked on the door. Sonic opened it and alot of other people came in.  
"Shadow, don't you remember the plan, we were supposed to get out the house to decorate!" Sonic said.  
"Is it that big a deal! He's just a kid, not God!" Shadow said. A girl in red and pink walked up to me.  
"They're always like that. Anyway, I'm Amy, whats your name?"  
"Nazo the hedgehog." She shook my hand and sat with a few others. A silver-y looking hedgehog came to me with a purple cat.  
"Hey, my names Silver, and this is your's?"  
"Nazo, nice to meet you."We shook hands and everyon sat in the living, playing Black Ops 2. I looked around, at my new friends and though, I'm gonna like it here.

My second story, all review accepted, and I'm always accepting suggestions.

Fusion OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Nazo Adventures Ep:2

His first hit list

I was cleaning my house, after Shadow and Silver got mad at each other and had the biggest battle I've ever seen, I was left alone to fix everything! I just finished when someone knocked. I have a feeling that it's Shadow or Silver, I stomped to the door, and basiclly ripped it off it's hinges.  
"WWHHHAAAT!" I shouted, instantly regreting it when I saw Amy, Sonic, Tails, and Cream who was hiding behind Amy.  
"S-sorry, I'm just having a TERRIBLE morning." I slowly put the door back, and went back to my living room. Tails was telling Cream that I didn't mean to scare her, Sonic was trying to keep Amy from smaashing me into oblivion.  
"Amy! I'm serious, he wasn't trying to hurt us!" He grunted, keeping an iron grip on the hammer. Amy was staring into soul, I could feel it. I couldn't even leave seeing how they were infront of the exit.  
"I guess I'll just wait here..." I heard another knock. I was going to see who it was, so I picked up Amy and Sonic, putting the behind me, and opened the door. Shadow and Silver stood there, with Blaze and some other cat, light blue and sorta looked as if Blaze and Silver had a child. I wanted first wanted to punch the two in there faces, but let them explain why they're here.

"So first of, Shadow, would like to apologize for what happend last night." Silver said  
"Ok, I forgive you Shadow. So I know that Silver will pay for damages while Shadow and I fix the house." I crossed arms.  
"Yep, every penny, and second, Silvers first girl friend, Lucy the cat, couldn't make the party." Lucy stepped forward.  
"I didn't come because, you know family matters and what not." She grinned a little, which sort of set me off. I growled a bit, but calmed down.  
"No, I don't know, I don't have a, uh..." I started to freak out, because if the knew who I was, there is no telling what kind of shit will go down. I looked at Shadow to back me up.  
"He doesn't have time, we were going to the uh, Plasa to, you know, watch Skyfall..."  
"I thought we were gonna get ice cream." Silver frowned.  
"After the movie Silver."I said,  
"Oh, can we co-"  
"OH, look at the time, we're gonna be late bye!" Shadow grabbed me, Silver, and Sonic,put us in his jeep, and drove to Movie Plaza. I sighed in relief.  
"That, was close." I said  
"So, Shadow are we going to watch Skyfall?" Silver asked, taking something out his pocket.  
"'Cause I bought tickets before we left."  
"I guess, I'm not gonna waste money.  
*6 hours later*

My jaw dropped, half my house was frozen, my gloves, shoes, guns, and a laptop were stolen, and eggman logo was over everything.  
"What, the, fuck."  
"Eggman never comes to this part of the country."  
"FUCKING EGGMAN!" I shouted, going into a frenzy, smaking thing, smashing that. That day, I swore that whoever did this(and eggman) will PAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Nazo Adventures Ep:3

My true power

I was still smashing ice off my house, when I noticed something.

"Hey, guys I think I found something." It looked like a very old lever, from ancient times. I pulled it, and stairs going almost straight down appeared.

"Wow, this is long. Last one down's a rotten Shadow!" Sonic yelled, running down.

"HEY! I'm right here. GET BACK HERE!"Shadow raced after him. I came in followed by Silver.

We ended up in this huge room with stone pillars, and had a faint electric power going through the air. We looked around, for anything interesting. Sonic called us over, saying he found something.

"It's in some kind of, ancient language."

"Naw dip sherlock holmes, even Silver coulda guessed that!" Shadow yelled, I just pushed themo out my way, and just started to translate.  
"We were all made from the same materials on earth, we discovered a way to unlock this power, fully. In the future, you use metal, and other artifical materials. Step into the center, to unlock you true power." I shook my head out of that transe. We turned to th middle of the room. I began to slowly go to it.  
"Nazo, what are you doing?" Silver stopped me.  
"I, feel like I need to do this... I have to..." I stepped on the button in the center, we heard something scrapping the floor, or the ceiling. A glass dome fell around me, 15 in. thick. I came back to earth, trying to smash the glass. Sonic was doing his spindash thing, Shadow was using multiple chaos spears, and Silver was throwing rock into it. A glass ball appeared, with a ball of electricity in it. I kicked it, but it just phased through the glass(the ball of lightining). I began bouncing off the domes walls, I started to run into glass to, getting faster and faster, copying the ball. Suddenly, everything went slow-mo. A giant robot broke through the walls, almost crushing Sonic. It looked like it had a mustache. He shot a missle to the dome, I closed my eyes, bracing myself.

A gigantic explosion set off, I flew into the ball of lighting, and smashed into a wall.  
"Hohohoho! I've finaly made it, just in time to!" Eggman laughed.  
"What now egghead, forgot your 'toys' at home?"  
"Very funny, Sonic. I'm here to claim my true power, and put it in my robots. But it seems I can just use your friend over there as a perfect power source." I fell out the wall. I could feel a, power, stronger than my normal strength.  
"Your friend now has the same potenial power, of a Super Emerald! That will be more than enough!" Eggman grinned. He fired a barrage of missle at me, I braced again. The explosion set off, but I was fine. I saw a wall of light blue lightining, my power.  
"Maybe, you didn't think this through. I have the power of a Super emerald, than I will be harder to get." I flew right to Eggman's face, and punched his mech right into a wall. I went down, making an electric ball, way denser than this robot.  
"W-wait! That'll overload the system!"Eggman yelled.  
"And you don't won't your friends dead right?" He show Amy, Tails, Cream, and Blaze.  
"Friends? What friends?" I forced the ball into his chest, and with lightining speed, grabbed everyone and flew upstairs. Even through 98 meters of rock and dirt, the explosion made us crash into the ground.

End of chapter,

So, what do you guys think, to long, to short, to much talking, I'm all ears.

Still accepting Oc's, request, and ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

Scary monsters, nice sprites

Fusion: One of my favorite songs, and I'd recommend listening to it while reading the following.

Nazo:He doesn't own Sonic the hedgehog, only me.

Sonic:Other games and shows/movies might be mentioned, so don't go reviewing saying 'Oh this isn't a crossover, worst chapter EVER!' It's annoying.

We were all strapped to a drainer, Sonic had a special shock chair, with lots of thick, leather straps.

"Oh, it's seems my portable generator has awaken! As you can see, you are on the 'giving end' of the energy cell for the Death Egg! Now, will you easily give me your electricty, or will we have to force it from you?" He had his hand right over a button. I didn't answer, to see how long untill Shadow wakes up at least.

"Why do you need them?" I half growled.

"You never know, maybe fire and psychokenisis will come int handy!" He laughed. I heard Shadow waking up.

"Uhh, nice landing lightning brain, where the fuck are we?" He looked confused. Untill he saw Eggface, of course.

"Good morning Shadow, your good friend, Nazo here said he wants to have each and every bit of chaos emerald energy drained from your body!" He slammed down on the button, and extreme pain shot through everyone, the screams were ear bleeding. Sonic was getting twice the pain.

"Wow, it seems that I barely needed you huh? Sadly, I've already filled the core." He grinned wildly. He cranked up a lever, and broke it when it reached MAX. Sonic never said Eggman was THIS evil! (Now listen to the song.) I flared my nose, and The draining stopped.

"Through the trash duct you go! Execpt Sonic." I felt metal sorround me, like optimus' prime armour. I got up, and let my power run wild! I grabbed the wire, and released as much electricity it needed. The core flashed, a blood red color. Silver got Sonic out, who started to send of sparks. He grabbed my shoulder, and started to make an up draft, making more static.

"WAIT! We'll all die! It's overloading!" Eggman screamed, running out the door. Sonic told me to stop, and he spun out the duct.

I just barely made it alive, the second I jumped, it exploded. Not like a normal bomb, I mean the power of a spirit bomb on an overly populated planet. I was blown to earth, catching fire by the time I could see the road to my place. The armor was ripped off, letting the fire burn my skin to a crisp. I braced for landing, when something, someone flashed into my mind. Blaze, I could feel the dirt around me, my heart racing, and my friends sorrounding me.

"*pant* *pant* I'm alive, but I'm stuck in the dirt." I was still gasping for air, untill Silver picked me up and flew me to the edge of the crater. I looked down, it was like, 3/4 of a mile deep! I sighed, thinking positive though, it's the perfect pool.

Nazo: Fuck you Fusion, just simply Fuck You!

Silver:Uh, we apologize for not making this sooner, and if it's to short just tell us.

Shadow: We will try to get as many suggestions as we can, and Fusion here is very busy.

Sonic: Next chapt will be a few parts long, the very idea that inspired Fusion to make this.

All: Tune in next time to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

Fusion: Ok, all the sonic guys will murder me when I post this.

Nazo: Why do I feel like this will not end well for him.

Fusion: Uh, Shadow disclaimer

Shadow: Fine, but if as anything to do with Maria in the wrong way, your DEAD!

Silver:Fusion does not own Sonic the hedgehog, otherwise I'd have better hair.  
The amazing sleepover(Pt.1)

I had no idea how I survived plummeting hundreds of miles from space, but I'm not complaining. The crater was changed into a huge swimming pool, able to fit atleast fifty people. We started to rebuild my house, since the destruction of both eggman's missles, and whoever leveled it already. I swore the only one who wasn't strapped to a machine was Lucy. The house was a light blue with gold stripes criss-cross. Silver grabbed me after we re-built it.  
"Nazo, since we got everything back in order, I think it's time to have some fun." He smiled.  
"Exactly how?" I hoped he wasn't gonna say something with the house.  
"Well, it's getting late, and the only thing in mind is a, Slumber party." The last two words echoed in the back of my head. I didn't want to say no, but just after it's rebuilt is kinda dangerous.  
"Silver, we need to fix the floors and buy alot of stuff. I didn't think I can get it done in time to have party tonight."  
"Who said you'd do it alone?" I was startled when Shadow walked by. He doesn't look like the guy to give or need help.  
"A party sounds fun, as long as Maria's invited I'll help." He grinned, usually not a great sign. We told everyone and they all agreed, we set off to Wal-mart. I almost went bankrupt, buying everything a party needs, and then was th only one with the car so he got the heavy stuff.  
/5 minutes later/  
Not only was everything safely transported, but some idiot *cough* Shadow *cough* tweeted, sayin we're having the best party this year.  
"You moron what are you DOING!?" He shouted right in his face.  
"What, is this a private party, do you need an invitation!" He was just about to slug me, but Maria arrived just then.

Everyone was here, and gladly it was only Bark the polar bear, and Jet the hawk. I expected millions of people. TBC

Shadow: Well, thats not so bad

Nazo: That give Fusion another day

Sonic: hey, where is he

Fusion:MMph slf doxf shdoe(Help, Get me off!)


	6. Chapter 6

Fusion: So, because of some one's absence, I feel said 'person' deserves this chapter

Nazo: I only know that sparks will fly

Shadow: And that I'll keep a gun pointed at Fusion's head!

The sleep over Pt.2

We got back, the girls said they had a surprise for us boys. From the looks in their eyes, I felt that I will enjoy it in the wrong way. Oh yeah, Lucy went with them, said she wanted to be called Dust. A few minutes later, they came down with those almost see through nightgowns with colors that match their skin, in other words, Blaze was the most exposed.  
"Uhh, Amy, h-how'd you get that dress?" Sonic stuttered, blushing wildly. Bark, Jet and I had nose bleeds, and couldn't stop looking at them,(especially Blaze and Dust)  
"We knew you'd like them, when we found at the store, I was nice enough to even get Dust a dress." Blaze giggled.

We started with movies first, like Godzilla and Spider-man. Then the garbage movies like Twilight. I barely stayed awake with Twilight on. After that, we went on with the pool. and believe me, I never enjoyed watching someone in my entire life until then. They started chicken fights, the girls always winning. After that, we had a suprise visit from Metal Sonic and Eggman.  
"E-eggman!? But you were stuck in the eggbase's explosion!" Knux yelled. I was suprised too, I barely lived.  
"Well, hot head, I was prepared. I made my suit one hundred percent indstructable! I was unconscience but Metal saved me." He laughed, Metal stared me down.  
"I gave him the Negetive emerald energy, having the same affect it did on Sonic!" Sonic flinched, stepping back. Metal grinned at me, transforming into a metalic werehog. He was still staring at me.  
"Now, kill them all!" Eggman barked, and Metal responded, slashing my face. Sonic just stared, watching him beat everyone. I kicked Metal away from Sonic, and slammed his face in the ground. He kicked me up and started to punch me millions of times. Knux punched his face and Tikal tripped him into Shadow, who shot him with his pistol. Metal's skin regenerated and spun around, knocking us away. Sonic was scared, frozen in place. Dust froze Metal's feet and Blaze blew him to me. He stretched and backhanded me into the pool, where the metal that formed around me layed. My eyes shot up, a bright white, and the metal flew onto my body, reforming the battle armour again. A raised out of the water, and saw Sonic running from Metal, the other were out cold. I was angry, flying to Metal and double kicking his side.  
"Leave my friends ALONE!" I ran up to him, and started to just punch and kick everything on him. He pushed me away, healing himself. I felt my arm go sharp, and I sliced him multiple times on the back. He suddenly just shut off, going back to normal and then nothing.I was out of breathe, from usin my powers.

Sonic and I helped everyone inside, but I still got bitch slapped by Dust and Blaze.  
"Why didn't you do that sooner! We almost DIED!"  
"Well, sorry if the armour took forever to make!"

Fusion: See, nothing wrong, please don't shot me...

Nazo: Uh, He doesn't own Sonic, only me

Dust: I am owned by myself! Please review

Shadow: He is accepting OC's and suggestions again.


	7. Chapter 7

Fusion:Ok, so it seems that Lucy is Lucy, but Dust is the author or something. Also, Nazo will be WAAAYY more aggressive

Rage inforced(Sleep over Pt.4)

I woke up, feeling somewhat pissed. My gloves had a red glow, and I felt my expression go from confused, to overly pissed. Shadow said that Lucy and I started fighting, my eyes were shut. I moved faster, dealing one blow after another. Oh, and the reason my legs wer frozen was because she just, did it. Now theres a Blizzard outside going on from last night.  
"How big is it?" I growled.  
"Atleast a mile or two, geez I didn't know you'd be pissed about it!" He rolled his eyes. For some reason, I snapped.  
"I'm not PISSED!" The whole house shook. The ice melted, and I shook my head. I wondered what that was about.

Cream and Blaze made everyone hot cocoa when the temperature dropped. Bark got all the blankets and somehow we still had power. I still didn't get over yelling at Shadow, and I didn't remember what happend last night. Tails sat next to me.  
"So, having trouble with something?" He asked, eyeing me carefuly.  
"No, dipshit everythings perfectly fine! Not like we're trapped or anything!" I almost spilled my cocoa, the hairs on his neck rose. I held my head this time, grunting abit. Even though I LOVE cocoa, I didn't want to look at it.  
"Tails, why am I so PISSED, and why are my gloves red!" I yelled, showing the gloves.  
"Hm, maybe that necklace of the sun has something to do with it. But, it's etched into your skin." He pointed to my chest fur. A wierd pattern of squares and flames led up to a some circle. I felt my gloves burn, becoming brighter. The only though in my head was'What the fuck is this shit!' as a fire started in my hands. Shadow, Silver, and Sonic ran in asking things like,'Whats wrong, why are you yelling etc.' I flinched, holding back a roar(not an actuall roar) but Silver had to ask why my hands are on fire.  
"RRRR AHHHH! Maybe you assfucks should shut up so I can think! Do you think I know why my hands are on fire, or why I'm so damn PISSED?! I don't have all the answers so LEAVE ME ALONE!" Everyone was staring, especialy Lucy, wanting to chase me down the fangirl way, with amy and Tikal holding her back. My head started hurting like I was at a Justin Beiber whatever-it's-called. I started to walk backwards, muttering something before blacking out.

I was abruptly awakened by the sound of wind and the ice snow hitting my legs. I was right out on the balcony, or porch, of my house. My glove fire stopped. I walked inside, to see Dark Mecha Sonic throwing everyone into the walls. Shadow could barely hold up his pistol, and he's in the best conditions than everyone else. I faintly said no, getting into a rage. I flew straight into him, getting round-house kicked into Shadow.  
"Why the FUCK is HERE!?" I shouted, grabbing the pistol. I didn't use it, I made it absorb into my arm. Mecha just laughed, slamming Sonic into the ground the to me. I dodged him, and tried kicking Mecha, just to have my leg nearly broken. I punched his arms, releasing me, and blasted his face with both my lighting and fire. The smoke subsided, to show Mecha unscratched. He slugged his fist, covered in dark energy, into my gut. Stunned, he layed another blow into my face.  
"Hm hm hm, it's seems Lucy overestimated you. I could let Tails finish you right now. Be glad I'm happy to have a complete missions, emeralds and all." He laughed, kicked me into the wall. I was confused, stunned, nearly paralyzed, but over all, pissed. Somehow, I didn't feel the bones he was able to break in a matter of seconds.  
"Mecha, if you leave now," I limped to him, hand raised just barely above my eye level."You'll miss the party..." I ran up to him, but he tossed me to the side. Big, mistake. I charged up my energy, breaking the floor and the wall. He turned, flying straight for me. I swatted him away and grabbed the emeralds.

He looked at me as if I was his worst nightmare, I chuckled. After he nearly killed me and I turned the table, he called reinforcements. Tails jumped out of something with armour better looking than Mecha.  
"I told you he was strong, that's why you should have used the emeralds before he regained consciencness. Ah well, more fun for me." Tails took Excalibur off his back, blazing in an orange flame. I did the un-expected, smashed the emeralds and set them ablaze. I would do this without the gems. Tails slashed at me, I grabbed the blade and snapped it in half, grinning. I punched Tails' gut, sending him flying. The Mecha punched my back, I backflip kicked his head, and stomped on the back of it. They growled, trying to retreat.  
"Sadly, I can't be here any longer. When we meet again hedgehog, lets finish this." They teleported away. I laughed faintly, vision blurrying.  
"Take that, motherfucker..."

Fusion: Pretty good,

Knux:And we never heard of the emeralds again

All:Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Fusion: Hehe, From here on, chaps will be even MORE innapropiate

Shadow:You know, pain, death, misery, gore, and of course, Sexual intercourse

Nazo: What the fuck that means

Lucy: And references like kamehameha, rasengan, shadow clones, planet burst etc. will be mentioned

Silver:But this will NEVER be a crossover, so no reviews spamming saying"What the fuck, this is a crossover!"

Sonic:Also, help make this story(And Fusion) famous

Fusion: and this is being made on my Droid, so any mistakes can be explained

Dream world

I was in the clouds, wide awake, on my back. Somehow during the fight with Mecha led to a gaping hole in my side, and my spinal cord to break. Wondering how I was laying in a puddle of blood, how I'm alive, and if I can walk, I stayed there, still. I was about to fall asleep, but a loud voice startled me.  
"Why haven't you moved?" It asked, causing me to flinch.  
"I don't if I can, and trying would cause more pain, or failer. Why risk it?"  
"Why not? Why not take the chance? You will never know untill you try, Nazo." I gasped, a little mainly for air, but also in suprise.  
"Get up, in this world, you can walk." The wind somehow forced me up as it intensified. I stood there, only for a moment was I weirded out.

The voice was someone from my past, from before I came here, but all I remember was a portal, and lots of voices, now scrambled. He said that he can give me more powers, and foretold that Dark Gaia will rise, with a power multiplied fifty fold!  
"You will come across many obstacles, challenges, choices. Are you ready, to finaly be a hero, a savior for all of mankind!?"  
"Y-yes! I am!" The wind intensed, soon I was unable to see.  
"Then GOOO!" Thunder cracked and boomed, as a giant cloud fist slammed me down to earth, into my body.

I jolted up, banging heads with Blaze(FULL on the FACE!) We both grunted, but everyone else started to laugh and cry while hugging me.  
"We missed you! I'm so glad you alive!" Amy sniffled, being the first to tackle me down.  
"Yeah, and somehow he stopped bleeding, but he still has a hole on the side." Shadow said, turned away trying to be a 'man'.  
"Yeah, I don't get it either,but as long as he's alive, I don't care!" Cream whined, hugging me(Well, kinda tackling me, but she's so short!)I smiled seeing that I was missed so much. I felt a power surge, and a sudden super cell storm appeared outta nowhere. I was drawn to it, basicly losing controll of my body, walking right into the center.  
"Nazo! What are you doing, this can REALLY kill you!" Knux shouted.  
"Sheik kalla bor de kla bo DA!" I, well my body shouted, causing an electric tornado to form.  
"Nee callabra de fig BAAA!" The tornado wrapped around me, healing my wounds, strengthening my surge. The surge got so powerful, I started to see things, and blacked out...

Fusion: I am kinda losing inpiration, and need some help

Nazo: If you know any stories that are soo good that it would make ME look small, place it in the reviews.

Shadow: And if you wanna make requests or OC's that could help this story please PM me.

Lucy: and as always, R&R and tune in for the next chapt.!


	9. Chapter 9

Fusion: The most painful thing a man can withstand, is listening to Silver complain about how fucked he will be after this

Silver: But why would that happend, to ME!?

Nazo:Psst, I just found Shadows lighter, and crack...

Sonic:I can see, chili dogs, everywhere

Requiem for a dream

After I got healed, and the sky cleared, everyone was askin how I survived getting a hole through me, and the tornado. Fucking idiots, how did I survive the eggbase's explosion, huh? Anyway I decided to find Mecha, free tails, and beat the SHIT outta Lucy! I turned to Silver.  
"Where are they?" I grabbed him.  
"I don know! Lemme go!"He squeaked.  
"I know you can find, WHERE ARE THEY!" I squeased him harder.  
"Let him go." Shadow said, putting a gun to my head. I did as he said, and slowly turned to him.  
"Ok, but you can go find them yourselves." I smacked the gun out his hand, kicked him into Silver and walked off.

About an hour later, Sonic ran next to me. Shadow doing the same. I heard a motor cycle behind me, guessing it's Silver. Sonic sighed and said,  
"We have to find them,"  
"All of us." Amy said, barely catching up to Sonic. I sensed everyone behind me, Bark even had a zero gravity board. I smiled, thinking of a way to lose them.  
"Ok, you can come, if you can cath up!" I blasted off into the grass. Sonic was still next to me and Shadow. Seems the others were left behind. Perfect, I went full speed, losing the outline and looking if everything on me was sky blue, my eyes were white entirely, and I was invincible! I'll call it, energy strike, nah, Stage 1? Whatever, we ran over anything, constantly getting faster. I had so much fun, that I didn't see Mecha flying right in front off me. We collided, spinning down the hill. When we got to the bottom, Tails was there, in a super battle suit, aimed right at my head.  
"Boom."He said, then everything was in slow motion, a red beam of light with the energy capable to destroy the moon, Shadow taking his rings off and jumpibg infront of me, and being blown away.

I woke up, being tied in some sorta strong material.  
"Elastic Obsidian, entirely un breakeable!" I didn't know this voice, but it was deep and, demonic. I just said I didn't know it, but, I feel I've heard it before. Shadow just woke up, and began to thrash around. Sonic was calm, focusing. I looked around, the place was pretty high tech and I could feel an energy level fifty times stronger than Shads. I tried to atleast move, but whoever this guy was tied me neck down.  
"*Ahem*, Sonic, focus all you want, Silver won't find you." He laughed, but Sonic still focused. I did the same, going into the Dream World.

I've noticed, whenever I go there, I can only have something wrong with me, so I saw that I was shot in the arm, and leg. I sighed and yelled out.  
"I need your help!"

"Hello, are you there?" I waited, and decided to look around. I wondered if I imagined the emeralds, they'd pop up, they did. I smirked, standing in the middle of them, I focused hard. I felt the energy surge, changing me and I wisped back to the Real World.

I jerked my eyes open, and energy just exploded from me, whipping everywhere. As my skin, well, fur turned red, my shoes changed to boots, and I had my own inhibitor rings. I easily broke the obsidian, freed the others, and turned to the guy who tied us up.  
"Warlord, sire, shall we fini-"  
"No, he is mine, Mecha, you and the other two follow the escapees." Warlord ordered. I went right up to him, and right before he punched me, I kneed his stomach and slammed him into the floor. He tried to get up, but I grabbed him.  
"Hehehe, hehahahahaaa!"He blasted my face, launching me across the room. He continued laughing, and blasted me again, and again. Evetually I got tired, and punched his back.I chopped his arms nerve, and kicked him down. I put force down, slowly, on his back cracking the floor. I didn't realize I had a dragon like tail, until he grabbed and yanked it as hard as he could. He pulled me to the floor and for some reason helped me up.  
"You are a worthy opponent, but without training, I can easily kill you. I went easy just to test your strength, and hopefuly when we meet again, we both are prepared." He saluted, them smashed a button, then with lightining speed, struck a pressure point in my back, and gut, and left. The base started counting down, red lights flashing and sirens blowing. I breathed deeply, and tried to focus my powers. A protective barrier started, but it was slow and the base was at 3. I decided to just brace myself, as the granite, and glass smashed into me and crushed me...

Silver:It's next chapter then?

Fusion: I have this little paragraph that didn't make it.

I sat with Sonic and Shadow on a hill, doing nothing but staring upwards. We said nothing, but they both know what I'm thinking of, if we can fix Tails, and smash the life outta that fucking traitor Lucy! I smashed the ground and growled. Animal instict I thought, then I started running on all fours. I looked farther then normal, and saw Mecha and Tails dragging Knux and the master emerald to a cave. I went faster and faster untill the energy formed again and smashed right into Mecha.

Shadow: That's it, wow.


	10. Chapter 10

Fusion: So, the tenth chapter

Nazo: I'm surprised you didn't give up like the douche you are

Fusion:*growls*

Dust: Well, Fusion doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog, or Nazo would be official

Love hurts, hate relaxes

I woke up, in my house, in my normal state, with Blaze and Amy staring at my face. I flinched, and rolled over.  
"Well at least he's alive." Blaze said, sighing  
"Good, so now I can smash him for putting Sonic in danger!" Amy yelled. I thought she was about to do just that, but someone stopped her. I turned my head to her, and jumped backwards into the wall. Shadow, with wounds all over, limped in gun pointed at my head. I screamed, and braced for the pain. Then the gun clicked.

I looked, and the gun was shot, but not at me, at the window.  
"Thanks, I thought you were gonna kill me." I sighed, sliding down the wall slowly. He cocked the pistol and aimed at me again.  
"No no, I just don't wanna kill you now." He growled. Why do they want my head today? I sighed, and walked out. I saw Silver in the hall, looking glum.  
"Hey Silver, what's with the long face?" I asked. He yelled at me.  
"Shut up you, you theif!" He turned mad red.  
"Wow, calm down Si-"  
"SHUT UP!" Silence, I saw tear roll down his cheek. I sighed, and asked him what I did.  
"Tonight's Date Night, and I had something special for Blaze. When I called her, she said that she was going with you because you asked first!" Another tear. Hmm...  
(Flashback)  
"Hey Blaze, why is everyone getting gifts, is it someone's birthday?" I asked seeing Amy and Shadow running out of Wal-mart with moutains of chocolates and flowers.  
"Oh, you don't know. It's Date Night tomorrow. Don't you have a date?" She asked, as if I was still confused.  
"Well, no. I'm not exactly that much worried seeing how I just got here a week ago, don't see why anyone would realy love me." I said half-heartedly, thinking about it more. To be honest, no one loves me like that.

I walked back home, and collapsed in my chair, exausted both emotionaly and physicaly. I decided to right Blaze a letter, asking her to come with me on Date Night, as friends.  
(Reality) Now I remember, how'd I forget that? Oh well, I told Silver, but he still was upset. He sighed and walked off, stopping right before he went downstairs.  
"Have fun, 'buddy'" He said, and slumped down the steps. Geez, I felt terrible, I messed his plans up, and broke his spirit. I was about to go after him, but Blaze stopped me.  
"Let him be, he understands." She said  
"Besides, it's not like we can't bring him." She winked, confusing me. Then it hit me, we're going as FRIENDS, meaning he can come and it won't be awkward!I chased after him, eager to tell him.

He was about to walk out the door, but I stopped him. I told him, and a smile slowly came on his face.  
"So, I still have a chance?" He asked, joy was basicly radiating from him.  
"Yes, I'd never be in the way of you and Blaze." I said, and he ran upstairs, and back, dragging Shadow with him.  
"See, he's just tagging along with Blaze and I, so you and Maria can still go to, where ever it is you go." He smiled. Shadow didn't believe him, but atleast he's not on my tail.

Later that night, we went to the biggest, most expensive looking amusement park I've ever seen. It was probably five miles long, and had ninety different coasters. How Silver got the money for the tickets, I'll never know, but hey, I'm not complaining.  
"Blaze, I'd like to show you to a ride I picked out for us!" Silver said like he was royalty. He dragged her off to some distant giant heart, and I lost them in the crowd. I smiled at how fast Silver was going too, he was so happy with her. I sighed, and turned to walk away.  
"You couldn't possibley be here alone, on with a face like that here is unbelievable." A was startled because it was Lucy who said that. She was in her regular clothe, a black jacket, blue jeans, and a t-shirt with a blue streak. I was still pissed at how she betrayed us, twice!

I growled at her, warning her if she does one thing wrong, she's gone. She put her hands up, pretending to surrender. We walked around the fair for hours, nothing but that actually. I constantly had to look over my shoulder to be sure she wasn't aiming a gun at my head.  
"Can we go on one of the rides atleast?" She asked, tired of doing nothing. I didn't answer, I was still unable to trust her, but why ruin my fun here watching her? We went on the first ride we saw, a high-drop. It was an extremely high drop, about three fourth of a mile. It plummeted at about ten mile per hour. It felt like I was a ragdoll in a slingshot. We went on a roller coaster called super speed, a stand up coaster. It was going twent-five miles, and was about half an hour long. Then we went on a rock wall that had animated screens and huge speakers behind it so it felt like you were actually climbing up a mountain. It was exciting to do that, I forgot why I was mad at Lucy. We both went for cotton candy, and the fair was closing in a hour, so I had to get Silver and Blaze.

I was having such a great time, I forgot where Silver was going the entire day. I looked everywhere but couldn't find them. I knew I'd regret doing this, but in order to find them before the fair closed, we'd have to split up.  
"If we split up then we can find them. But, if you don't find them in thirty minutes, go to the exit and wait." I told her, expecting her to not really follow what I told her to do.

It was forever before I heard Silver's voice, but it was in pain, and no one was in this area of the fair, so I was able to find him quickly, and you'd never believe what I saw...

Fusion: CLIFFHANGER!

Nazo: Read and review!


End file.
